Ecchymosis is an area of hemorrhage into the skin and subcutaneous tissue, commonly referred to a bruising. When skin is bruised, it becomes discolored from the escape of blood from ruptured blood vessels into the surrounding tissue to form a purple or black-and-blue spot or area on the skin. This typically occurs in areas where there has been a contusion or similar trauma, and is accompanied by swelling and increased tenderness and pain sensitivity in the region as a result of subcutaneous hemorrhaging. The discoloration can last several days to many weeks, typically affecting areas of the skin that are visible, thus rendering the skin unsightly.
The superficial occurrence of ecchymosis is in most cases not medically significant, and will heal completely in healthy tissue with cellular regeneration of the dermis and removal of red blood cells lying outside the capillaries. As a result of trauma, blood escapes from the vascular tree and accumulates in the tissues. At the earliest stages of onset, ecchymosis presents as a bluish lesion. As the red blood cells in the lesion undergo progressive degeneration and the hemoglobin becomes converted through bilirubin into hemosiderin, the lesion progressively changes in overall color from blue to green to purple and finally to a brownish discoloration. Over time there is infiltration by inflammatory cells, primarily macrophages in which hemosiderin deposition can be seen several weeks to months after the initial lesion. However, the condition is considered by some to be cosmetically significant, particularly to women who would appreciate a safe and effective way to expedite abatement of the unsightly skin discoloration.
Hydrogen peroxide is widely recognized as a highly effective oxidizing agent when used in low concentrations for disinfection, antisepsis and bleaching applications. It is used in very low concentrations, e.g. 3%, for cleaning wounds and removing dead tissue, and is known as an effective cleaning agent for removal of blood stains. Anhydrous solutions of hydrogen peroxide have been used for acne, and bleaching and dyeing of hair. H2O2 has been proposed for use in various solutions and compositions for skin therapy and wound management, principally for its beneficial oxidative properties, such as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,673,374; 6,117,118; 5,879,716; 5,653,994 and 4,826,681. U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,342 discloses a bandage with capsules containing H2O2, and an adjacent film containing potassium manganate as an oxidation catalyst to promote wound healing. The patent also discloses H2O2 in layer of gel covered by a release liner proximate to the catalyst.
Combined with urea as carbamide peroxide, in concentrations ranging from about 10% to 20%, it is used in gel form as a tooth whitener. In this application, H2O2 breaks down into water and oxygen via radical intermediates, able to diffuse through tooth enamel to the dentin and react with polyphenols and other stain pigments in the dentin, at least in part by destroying chromatic double-bond networks of pigment compounds. Most peroxide-containing tooth whiteners in gel form also contain glycerin and carbopol as thickeners and flavoring agents. Stannate and pyrophosphate salts may also be added to scavange metals and prevent peroxide decomposition during storage. Delivery systems for dental application of carbamide peroxide include formed trays, direct applicators such as brushes, and impregnated strips. The later two rely solely upon the adhesive properties of the gel to keep the H2O2 in situ.
Apart from H2O2, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,590 discloses use of selenium compounds for reduction of ecchymosis in human skin tissue, but does not disclose or suggest any delivery or application system for the described salve or cream formulations.
While the prior art recognizes the use of H2O2 in various forms as an oxidizing agent for wound care and bleaching applications, it does not address H2O2 based practical products and methods for eradication of bruising as a cosmetic remedy.